Within the medical industry, service providers have employed a variety of tools (e.g., medical devices) to facilitate observation and/or treatment of a patient. Generally, the medical devices are conventional one-operation electronic devices that influence management of one component or system of the patient's body. But, when these electronic devices are operably coupled with the patient and are activated, they function in isolation. That is, the electronic devices are not connected to other devices that can analyze the state of the electronic devices or exert control thereover. For instance, the electronic device may be an in-vivo device implanted into a bladder of a patient. Conventionally, this type of in-vivo device may reset its memory upon passing through airport security equipment. As a result, the patient is required to visit a hospital with the proper equipment to physically connect to the in-vivo device and reconfigure the memory thereof, or the patient is required to communicate with support personnel who manually reset the device to the appropriate settings using a wireless connection technology. When connected to external sources, the electronic devices generally only communicate readings to standalone systems.